1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motherboard, and more specifically to a motherboard configured to enhance the thermal, EMI, and installation characteristics of a computer.
2. Background of the Invention
Advances in integrated circuit technology have driven down the size of computer chips relative to their performance. Cards to support or enhance sound, graphics, networking, and other peripheral features may be mounted directly on computer motherboards in close proximity to the central processing unit (CPU). Components such as high-performance Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP) cards can generate considerable amounts of heat and electromagnetic interference (EMI) during operation. When combined with the existing heat within the computer generated primarily by the CPU, the heat from such components can damage or shorten the useful lifetime of the computer. If not properly shielded, EMI from such components can also disrupt the operation of other components, causing degradation in system performance. The heat and EMI problems caused by such components are exacerbated in the case of smaller motherboards, for instance those designed to fit within small form factor computers.
Reductions in motherboard and computer size have also put a premium on computer component installation and access space. This has been an issue in particular for relatively larger components that are difficult to install and components that are more likely to be accessed during a computer's lifetime. There is a need for motherboard designs to address these access problems.
The prior art, as depicted in FIG. 1, does not adequately address these design challenges. As shown in FIG. 1, an AGP slot 1 is located on a motherboard 4 next to the CPU socket 3. Besides the CPU, AGP cards typically generate the greatest amounts of heat and emissions during operation due to their high performance capabilities. The prior art configuration thus places two of the hottest motherboard components within close proximity of each other. Also, because there is no slot to install a component between a CPU and AGP card, leaving the CPU completely exposed to the heat and emissions generated by the card. In addition, the AGP slot 1 is located behind the PCI slot 2. Access to the AGP slot 1 from the edge of the motherboard 4 thus requires maneuvering around the PCI slot 2 and any card installed therein. Other components, such as the power and memory modules are also mounted on the motherboard 4.
Therefore, there is a need for apparati to isolate motherboard components that generate large quantities of heat and electromagnetic emissions from the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. There is also a need for apparati that can facilitate installation of and access to large motherboard components.